It Doesn't Matter To Me
by rockydd47
Summary: Clary is just another loser in the school, tossed off to the side, and bullied. Is it possible for the most popular guy in school (Jace) to get her to show her true colours? Is he willing to sacrifice his title for this small redhead? Will one summer of not seeing each other change everything that happened before it started? What will happen during their last year of high school?
1. A Moment With Jace

**We've been dying to publish this fanfic. Please enjoy it as much as possible! We accept anything but hateful stuff! **

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!" A random geek had yet juts shoved past Clarissa Fray. It wasn't _not_ normal to be pushed around, even by the geeks and nerds. Typical day. Clary had already realized that there was no point in saying sorry, after all, they never listened.

She was early to class again, not that she had anything else better to do at lunch but draw and draw. It wasn't a hard life to live, she learned. She just had to accept the fact that nobody cared and that was that.

"Clary? Is that you?" The redhead sighed and walked into the classroom. At this point, she just wanted to cry and cry. Her mother never knew of her small 'encounters' around the side of the school where there were blood stains on the brick walls, she never knew about how she got pushed around and was hated by almost everyone in the school (except for her secret friend Isabelle which just so happened to be the sister of Jace, the top of the "_people_ to know" list.

"Hi mom," she faked a smile and set her stuff down. Yes, Mrs. Fray was her teacher. She didn't like it much, but at least it was Art. Something that she got A's in, or her mother was an easy-marker.

"Is something wrong, honey?" she practically cooed it out.

"I'm fine," Clary lied, pulling her sweater sleeve down a couple of inches to hide the marks.

"If you say so. I trust your judgement. While you're here, can you set up the easels for me? We 're oil painting today." Clary finally didn't have to fake the smile. In an instant, she started moving things around and setting up brushes and paints. Sure they were expensive to buy, but this school was worth it. It was a private school that everyone would mistake for a public school. Everyone got to wear what they chose, and that was how people got mixed up. Other than that, it was all private school material. Clary had a free school fee just because her mother worked there. That wasn't how she wanted herself to get an education but it was better than no education at all.

Once the bell rang, Clary got her things that were left outside and let it lean against her own art easel up front.

The students started piling into the quiet classroom and took their seats. Most people tried to avoid Clary, but in the end, someone had to sit next to her. In the end, it was Jace. Clary knew that Jace had never sat next to her before, never talked to her before, never even seen her face, not even beaten her up, but he was still a popular kid. He was known for his 'heartbreaking tradition' and being a total player in general. Clary knew that he was the kind of person not to have anything against, but could do the least and ignore.

Mrs. Fray just went on and on about how to hold the charcoals right and what kind of things they had to paint. Clary did what she always did to make a masterpiece instead of listening to what her mother said since she already knew everything she had left to say. She closed her eyes and let her arm move her around. As she drew, the images in her mind would become clearer and clearer. Once her hand stopped, she opened her eyes to see the outlines of an angel. It was no regular angel. It looked like... a clock.

Clary shrugged and started to choose her colours for the gradient background and the clockwork. She decided to go with the different shades of brown today. By the end of the lesson, she had a background of a hardwood table with all the details proven strong.

"That's interesting. What is it?" a voice behind her said.

"A clockwork angel," Clary said simply, not even bothering to see who was behind her. She had just put the finishing touches on when everyone was done with cleaning up and were conversing together until the next bell rang.

"Where'd you get that from?" the voice asked again. It sounded so angelic to her.

"No where, just as I am no one." Clary dipped her head down and grabbed her paintbrushes, walking towards the sink and washing them thoroughly. As she was doing this, the person that held the voice stared at her intently.

"And how are you no one? You're a living being, so you must have a name." The person leaned against the sink and tried to get the redhead to look at him, but to no avail.

"If I told you, you'd run away," she said in a small voice. The person's eyes turned confused but didn't give up. Clary was beginning to feel annoyed, but she let it go. Finally, someone was talking to her and she was trying to send them away.

"I promise I won't." Clearly, this person was a male and definitely well developed with speech. He could made anything sound flirty.

"If you knew me personally, it'd ruin your reputation," she stated first, hoping he'd change his mind. Finally, she was done and she put her things back in the drawers at the back of the classroom where no one was allowed to go. Of course, she had her own rules in the art room for being Mrs. Fray's daughter.

"I just want to know your name. Is it so bad that you can't tell me?" Clary rolled her eyes. They were two months away from the summer holidays and here this boy was, trying to learn her name.

"Everybody hates me, in case you haven't noticed. If you knew my name, you'd try to find me, and once you find me, you're going to try to be my friend. And as I do to everybody else who tries to get near me, I say no. So unless you want to start that chain of rejection, don't keep trying. It's not going to work." Clary walked back to her seat and started to pack up her things.

"I'm willing to risk it," said the boy. The more mysterious this girl got, the more curious he would get. No surprise there, he was following her, observing her every move.

"Clarissa Fray." She finally admitted it and the boy stared in shock.

"You're our art teachers _daughter_?" Clary nodded at this. She was surprised that he didn't recognize the name. Everyone knew her as the freak that tried to stay hidden but couldn't possibly let that 'little piece of _something' _go to waste.

"Did you not see me _not_ pay attention? I already knew what to do since I learned from her since I was five. I received an art scholarship at a university when I was around twelve. I turned it down though. I doubted that I could take that pressure at such a young age."

"You _turned down_ a _scholarship_! Are you _crazy?!_"

"I was 12. What did you expect?" Clary pulled her bag over one shoulder and stared up at the speaker.

"You think I'm hot, don't you?" She rolled her eyes. She _could_ admit it, though decided against it. He may have had his golden features, but nothing says 'danger' like someone with a large ego.

"If I say no, what would you do?"

"I'll make you see it. I must say, you are the first girl not to stutter against my charms." Again, another eye roll.

"Listen, Jace," she huffed, "I'm a girl who gets beaten up, called inappropriate names, and gets no attention unless it's negative. You're the complete opposite. No matter what you try to do, I'm always going to be on the bottom. Unless you can change _this_ art geek into some biker chic which I'm sure has not been done in history, then just forget it. If you want to try and hunt me down, go ahead, people will start gossiping and it'll just be a bunch of false rumours going around the school. I don't need that kind of attention. I'm good with being tossed off to the side. Apart from that, I don't know what else is normal. I've had to live with it since I can remember. So, just remember these words: Find me, befriend me, do what you want, but that charm of yours, isn't going to work." Clary gave a heavy sigh and turned away. "Goodbye, Jonathan." Clary almost giggled at the name. No one knew that his real name was Jonathan other than those who had access to the register and such.

Quickly, before anything terrifying could happen to her, she left the classroom, turning around the corner just as the bell rang.

* * *

**Please review, favourite, and follow!**


	2. BUT-

**We're back again and we just wanted to quickly post this chapter since we just want to give you guys a little more background on the characters before we get into the ****_drama_****. Have fun!**

**We hadn't expected the reviews to come so quickly, especially the amount of followers and favourites! We'll always update and we promise not to stop until this fanfic has ended!**

**Could you tell us whether we should add the Shadowhunters into this? Or should we just leave it as human? Leave your answers below in the reviews please!**

**_WE AREN'T POSTING ANYTHING UNTIL YOU TELL US! SO IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BEFORE FRIDAY, PLEASE REVIEW/PM US ABOUT THE SHADOWHUNTERS! WITHOUT YOUR THOUGHTS, WE WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WRITE!_  
**

* * *

Once the last bell rang, Clary dashed to her locker shoving everything she could inside. It wouldn't be before long that the bullies she knew were going to find her, take her around the back, and start to punch her like crazy.

"What's the rush?" Clary finally recognized the voice. Jace.

"You have no idea," she sighed and took back her last binder and zipped up her schoolbag.

"Let me guess, you're late for a date." Jace leaned on the lockers as he watched the little redhead check if she had everything.

"Yeah, a date with death," she muttered as she locked her locker.

"Do you want me to drive you home? I mean, if it's that bad." Clary's eyes widened.

"Is _the_ Jace Wayland flirting with the biggest loser in the school?"

"It wold sound better with you just stopped at flirting, but you could put it that way too. But seriously, what's so bad about leaving late?"

"Do you not remember what I said to use this morning?" Jace stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember. After a moment, he looked at Clary and scanned her.

"I don't see any proof of that." Clary rolled up her sleeves a couple of inches. There were large bruises painted across her arm and a couple of cuts drawn. Jace gasped. And that was just one arm.

"Now you have. So, if you'll excuse me, you're scaring my 3:30 appointment away." Clary looked over his shoulder and found the four guys that usual beater her up crowding around a corner, staring at the impossible scene. She attempted to make a move but Jace stopped in her tracks.

"This is what you meant but being bullied?" Clary nodded her head like a whimp. "So, it's your blood at the back of the school?" She nodded again. "I should have known. I knew that red hair wasn't natural."

"Well, actually, I've got a few blood stains on the ends and a couple of scars on the back of my neck if you want the proof for that too." Clary said sarcastically; though, she wasn't lying about the scars on her neck. They were there for life.

"Clarissa, just let me take you home. You've got no reason to be beaten up for." For once, Clary thought Jace was being respectful and not just trying to flirt but she still thought better of it.

"No. In case you haven't noticed, you're not even suppose to talk to me according to the rules of social statuses." She sighed and spoke again, "You're Jace Wayland, the one who gets recognized for his good deeds and what everyone else but me calls 'hot' looks. I'm just me. I've gotten credit for nothing. Just treat me as someone else you don't know and forget you ever spoke to me. It'll be better for the both of us." With a wave of her hand, she walked away without another look back. Her head was tilted down and everyone stopped to stare again. They all witnessed the conversation between Jace and herself. It wasn't a nice one. But, she just made her mark in history.

Jace just got rejected.

* * *

Clary got onto her bicycle and rode off back home. She was glad that she didn't live too far from the school otherwise, she'd have to wait for her mother to drive her home which didn't last until 6.

She quickly put her bicycle into the garage and ran up the stairs to the kitchen. Taking a pack of chips which her mother barely let her eat, she went further up the stairs and dashed into her bedroom. It had a simple layout; a bed sat against the wall and had two beds tables against it. There were no posters, but the wall was a beautiful shade of green, reminding her of nature and beauty itself. There was a desk right opposite it, pushed off right to the corner. On the other side of the room was her closet which contained tees, jeans, and sweaters, only. She had a connecting room to a guest bedroom that she used as an art room, shared with her mother. Connecting it was the bathroom which had nothing but a sink, lotion, a mirror, and a shower/bathtub.

Clary quickly went over to her desk with nothing but a person to draw. She slid her drawing board over and planted her sketchpad on the stand. Quickly, her hand moved around and her fingers smudged different areas. Once she was done, she drew the remarkable body and face of Jace Wayland. Yup, that was it. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with Jace.

* * *

Jace sat up in his room, shirtless, fiddling around with a chain. He had a couple of posters on his wall, but one he loved the most. An angel. It was smaller than all the others, but it stood out to him nonetheless. He thought that was where Clary had gotten that idea, but she really did seem to not know about it. He could tell by the look she had on her face. It was peaceful, not sad and tense like she had just been when they were talking by her locker. He knew he had to break down those walls. He didn't know why he suddenly just felt compelled to get close to her. Was it instinct? Was it just being the player he was, needing to break another girl' heart again? He didn't know, but he was far as any clue he got, he had to get into that stubborn redhead's head.

"Jace?" It was Isabelle.

"Yes…" he sang.

"What cha doin?" _Not the voice. NOT the voice! Why did she have to watch Phineas and Ferb? They're both just animated cartoons!_

"Swimming. _What does it look like I'm doing_?" He said with a strong side of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're thinking of someone, and I think I know who." She said, leaning against his closet door which was bursting from the amount of clothes that fell on the floor in there

"Do tell," he sighed, flicking the chain around.

"Clarissa Fray." Jace bolted up right just as she said that name. "I knew it. I'm calling her." Isabelle made an attempt to leave but Jace stopped her before she could even move away from the closet door.

"You have her _number_?" she squealed as he bashed her against closet door that just seemed to want to fight back with her force.

"Okay, 1) Chill. 2) Be a man and clean up your closet every few weeks at least. And 3) Yes, yes I do have her number."

"Give it to me. NOW!" He screamed, desperate to talk to her after he got blown off. He had never realized how much it hurt to be rejected. Now he felt sorry for most of the other girls he rejected. He could never really stay with just one girl. Except, possibly, Clary.

"Why? You don't have the guts to even send her a simple text," his sister snapped back. "Might as well let me call her for you instead. Would you like to pick her up tomorrow? I could go over to her place and get her ready if you want too." That was it.

"How do you even _know_ her? You never hang out with people all the way down there." Jace knew her pattern. Find a friend, drop em to the bottom of freaks, nerds, and geeks, then move on.

"She helped me when I was getting over Simon. She said she didn't know the pain of being dumped, but she did know what was needed. A honest friend. And that was how we met up in the bathrooms for 2 minutes every Math period." Jace loosened his grip and sat on the edge of his bed. Why was he going so overboard with this girl? She wasn't his type! All she was was just another nobody like she had said. She was no one.

"Give me her number and address. Leave it on my desk. I'm going out." He stood up, put on his wife-beater, leather jacket, and keys, then stormed out, leaving a confused yet excited Isabelle in his supposedly 'neat' room.

* * *

"Clary?" A voice had shaken her up. "Clary?" it called again.

"Hmm?" She let her eyelids flutter and land to spot another pair, right in front of her. She could recognize that shade of gold _anywhere_.

"You dozed off," her mother Jocelyn, told her. Clary sighed back and rubbed her eyes, tilting her head back against the backrest of her chair. "Who's this?" Jocelyn broke out a smile and stared at the sketch in awe. It was perfect, good enough to sell for the least of 60 bucks! She was so glad that she had bought a large desk for Clary. This way, she could make large pieces of artwork. And this one, just so happened to be the biggest one yet.

"Oh, just a guy from school," Clary sighed, shaking her head to get her thoughts straight.

"He doesn't look like just a guy to me. You've put a lot of thought and effort into this." Her mother sounded proud of her. "Isn't he Jace? The boy who sat next to you today? Oh, that's so sweet," she answered herself before letting her daughter say a word.

"No, mom. Please, stop."

"You like him, don't you?" She said, holding up the drawing up vertically to get a better view.

"Jesus, mom, you sound like a teenager!"

"Well, I'm not _that_ much older than you are." Clary rolled her eyes. Sure she was an only child with a single parent, but that didn't mean she had to act like a sister instead of a mother! Clary knew about her past, now that she was 17, she had more than the right to know. Jocelyn had the typical life story of a cheating teenager. She cheated on her boyfriend with some other guy at 16, they both left her, she had to raise her own daughter on her own. Typical, yet sad. No one knew of that story, it was only between herself and her mother.

"You know what, I told him to back off and go away so, screw it." Clary got up from her seat and started rummaging through her closet for a tank and a pair of shorts. "I'm taking a shower. Marvel all you want at the drawing, hang it up if you will, but nothing is going to bring us together." As she spoke this she walked into the bathroom. The second she was done, she closed and locked the door, desperate to shower the stress off.


	3. Come On! UGH!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Another morning, another groggy day.

Clary got up from her bed and headed towards the shower. She let the hot water run down until five minutes later, she wrapped herself up in a towel and lay her clothes out on the bed. She had no clue why she even tried. There was no point in it. She got blood stains over it either way.

Today was her 'I'll see what I can do' day. So, she got out a denim jacket, a white stripy top, and black jeans. She slipped a pair of ballet flats on and stared at herself in the mirror. She styled her hair so it was braided to the side. Yup. That was the best she could do. It made her look quite artsy as well.

She took up her schoolbag and swung it over her shoulder. Once she made it to the yellow walled kitchen, she got herself a breakfast bar to go. Her flats clacked against the hardwood floors until she reached the garage and got her bike out. She didn't both with helmets since the school was just around a corner and she couldn't be bothered to walk. She lived all the way at the other end of the street so it did take her a couple of minutes to reach that corner.

Jocelyn was already out since she had to be at the school by 7:30 while school started at 8:30.

Once Clary locked her bike, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. It was Isabelle.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said we'd only talk during Math period?" Clary finally got the lock to click, then she looked up at Isabelle.

"I swear that you're pretty, but you would look _so_ much better with makeup on." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She rephrased her first question.

"It's about Jace. He was sitting on his bed flicking around with his lucky chain yesterday. I asked what he was thinking about and he said he was thinking about you. Then, he shoved me against his closet _demanding_ your address and number." Clary's green orbs were glowing as bright as the sun, her mouth so wide the saliva was forming and little flies could have taken a bath in it.

"What did you do?" She finally asked, getting back to reality.

"I gave him your address and number. _DUH!_ That's why I'm here. You're gonna be popular, and we don't have to be 'secret friends' since I don't even think friends are suppose to be secretive."

"Why would you do that?!" She practically screamed.

"Cause _the_ Jace Wayland has a crush on you! Mind you, he's my brother so I can force him to stay good to you." Isabelle folded her lace sleeved arms.

"No. I'm not going to date him. I pushed him away and I'll continuously keep doing that until his reputation of being a player is _gone_. Which I think will happen when he's around… _dead_."

"Oh, come on! He was doing the _chain thing!_ That's how I knew it was okay for you guys to be together! And OMFG! If you guys make it to marriage, we get to be sisters-in-law!"

"_WOAH, WOah, woah. _When did you decide we were getting married? I'm 17!"

"I am too. Now, sit with me at my table at lunch. Got it?" Clary knew that Isabelle wasn't going to let this go.

"Sure. _But_ no promises I'll come."

"_Thank you!_ And I'm sure Jace is going to be a good boyfriend. I'm _so_ good at matchmaking!"

"Do you not remember what happened with Maia and Jordan? They were _thee_ couple-"

"Because of me!"

"And you were the one who broke them up too since you realized you wanted Jordan to yourself." Isabelle huffed at that.

"Well, screw them. I'm talking about my _brother_ here, Clary. If I knew he wasn't good for you, I wouldn't have mentioned him in the first place! Give him till the end of the summer holidays. If he doesn't make a move by then, I'll stop, that way, we'll have an awesome senior year. OK?"

"Fine. But I'm still going to push him away."

"We'll see. I know _many_ ways to get my brother to do something. You have _no idea_ how many things I have against him. Like how he's afraid of-"

_BBZZZZ_

"Give me a sec," she stopped. She looked at the iPhone screen for a moment then started to burst out laughing. Clary was so glad that nobody was around.

"He's afraid of _ducks_?" Clary giggled as Isabella shoved her phone in her face. "Well, I'll paint a duck next time in art then." Then, something hit her. "How does he know that we're talking about what he's afraid of?" Clary turned around and spotted a speck of gold at the corner of the walls of the school.

"JACE _FUCKING_ WAYLAND!"

"Woah, Clary. I didn't know you could swear?"

"Shut up, Izzy." Clary instantly took her iPhone out and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle peered over her shoulder and realized who she was texting. "How did you get his number?"

"Remember, my _mother_ is a teacher at this school. But, lets just say, I have connections in ways to get him expelled, suspended, or ever transferred all the way across the world to god damn China!" She raised her voice, loud enough for Jace to hear. She then realized that to get out of the bike parking area, she had to pass Jace. She knew exactly what she was going to do. As she walked, she stopped at the golden boy who shot her a flirtatious smile.

"China? Really?" He scoffed. Clary just kept smiling. She pulled on the front of his shirt and leaned down against his ear.

"Or, I could send you to do community service 24/7 at a lake where all the boats, fish, and _ducks_ will be," she whispered. As she let go of his shirt, his eyes widened in horror. She just kept grinning and smirking as she walked, holding her head up high until she came to the front of the school where everyone was.

"Damn life," she muttered to herself, then faced another day of school along with bullying and another round of bullying roulette.


	4. Don't Deny Me

**Thank you sooooooo much. You have no idea how happy we are right now!**

* * *

It was art and she had made it through half of the day. Again, she was early, helping out her mother, but soon, once she was done, she still had 30 minutes to spare because of her free period. Jocelyn suggested for her to try out some music. Clary then thought, _If I'm a creative artist, maybe I'm a creative musician too_. Clary did play the piano, but that was about it.

Clary made her way up to one of the top floors. There, she found the piano sitting in one of the old music rooms that were about to be renovated. She let her fingers slide across the keys, checking to see if it was in tune. Yup. It was. She sat on the chair and let her fingers flow freely around the piano like how she would draw. Her eyes were shut and her fingers moved on their own. Soon, she was playing a four broken chord piece, a background to an old song she knew. Warrior, by Beth Crowley. It spoke so much of her life that had gone. She wanted to be strong like that, and she was, but only deep inside. Outside, she was as soft as silk. Her voice flowed around with the music, a sad smile playing across her face. It felt like magic. By the end, it felt like the song was never ending since it didn't end like most songs. It ended with another verse. A sad one, but the one that had the most meaning. As she played the last chord, she heard clapping behind her. It was slow, but loud.

"I never knew you played," said Jace as he walked into the music room.

"I don't. At least, not for the past few years."

"Well, you're pretty good." Clary was silent after that.

"We should get to art."

"Come on, just one more song." Jace seemed to be pleading.

"Fine." Clary closed her eyes again and played Bella's lullaby from Twilight. Both of them had never been a fan of the books or the movies, but this song just seemed to go well with what they seemed to be going through.

"You have played for years, and you still manage to get every note right. That's _so_ not fair."

"Come on, we're already late." Clary stood up from the chair and exited the dusty room. It was quiet in the hallways, only the sounds of their breathing and feet filled the air. Clary felt Jace's hand brush against hers. She instantly shivered, but breathed.

"No," was all she said, and walked double her speed towards the art room. She couldn't believe she was late for art. She was always the first person there! Now, she was one of the last.

"Sorry, mom," said Clary as she stopped at her desk.

"It's okay. As long as you're not ditching because of boys, It's fine."

"Thanks."

With that, she sat down in her seat and watched as Jace took his. Still, he was next to her. She started to mix up the rusty red brown colour for the inner parts of the angel and a darker shade of brown for the shadows. She was done with the inner sections for now, but since she came late, she had no time to work on all the parts of it. She peered over to look at Jace's piece of work. It didn't look bad at all. He was finished with the background, and had stared on the hilt that had a leather strip wrapping around it. It actually look realistic.

Once she was all packed up, Jace was still working. he could get the shadows right. Clary giggled.

"What?" he asked, his eyes still glued on the canvas.

"Need help?" she offered. Jace leaned back to look at her clockwork angel and back to his sword.

"Yes."

"Not even a please," she muttered to herself. Quickly, she grabbed his paintbrush and blended the colours together, trying to match his style of blending yet harsh tones.

"Thanks." Once she handed the paintbrush back to him, he started packing up and checking his timetable for what he had next. Clary excused herself to go to the bathroom and planned to stay there until the bell rang. She just wanted to be fast so she wouldn't have to awkwardly run into Jace. She looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, she looked decent, but not enough for the one and only Jace Wayland, she knew. So, was there really a point on being with Jace? He may have been nice to her, but how long would that last? She didn't want to know. All she wanted was for it to stop before he would heartbreakingly ended it.

And with that last thought, the bell rang.

* * *

**(Time lapse. *We just want to get to the interesting part*)**

* * *

It was the last day of school and Clary had still kept resisting Jace. He tried to talk to her, but she just pushed her away. Still, no matter how often she pushed him away, he'd always come back like a boomerang.

"Last chance," said Isabelle around the corner of the lockers where Clary couldn't see.

"No. She's your friend and you're inviting her over."

"I doubt she'll wanna come over because of you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, just- shut up!"

"Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't hear you," said a common voice. Clary. She was closing her locker door and picking up her schoolbag from the ground. She turned away from the school and stepped into the bicycle parking area. Isabelle was already running after her so she had nothing to worry about much.

"Are you really going to let him go? He's done nothing but be nice to you!" Isabelle was defending her brother, but Clary only saw it as her trying to play matchmaker.

"Yes, I'm going to let him go. Besides, you can still keep trying. There's always senior year, and remember our deal? Summer." Isabelle squealed in excitement and determination. "Izzy, calm down. People are staring."

"I don't care. Can you please come over later? I wanna doll you up for a end of year party at my place!"

"No. I'm staying home and drawing."

"Oh, please?!" Izzy was about to get onto her knees.

"I'll think about it," Clary agreed, getting onto her bike and fixing her earphones in.

"Be there at 6!" Isabelle called out as she cycled away. _Nope_, thought Clary, _I don't fit in with anyone. Never will I go to a party._

As Clary entered the art room again, she opened her eyes and saw the best drawing on a canvas that was ever even possible. She wanted to deny it, but she couldn't it was Jace in his signature leather jacket, white tee, dark navy jeans, and high tops. Behind him was a radiating light of gold that blended into gray that made the golden colour stand out. Did she really paint this? She walked closer to it. Yup, that was her signature in the paint, right there.

"Woah. I _knew_ you were faking it!" Clary turned around in shock to find Jace standing behind her.

"How did you get in?" Clary asked with a gasp.

"The door was unlocked, but that's besides the point. You're _obsessed _with me!" Jace pumped his fist in the air in victory. Clary rolled her eyes and set the canvas aside, hiding another painting of him. It was square and was a close up of his golden features.

"No, I'm not," Clary protested, "You're just hard to draw, sketch, and paint. I don't know why, but you are."

"Well, you didn't have anything to copy off so I can't blame you." Clary rolled her eyes again and set the easel against the wall to create some walking space.

"What are you even doing here?" Clary said as she leaned against the drawing desk.

"Isabelle told me to come here. I'm not sure if she knows about _this_ but I gonna thank her later."

"What for?" Clary looked at her painting and back to Jace. That was the first painting she had ever done that made Jace look like Jace. On the canvas, he looked soft and sweet, but out here in the real world, he was the opposite of that.

"About sending me here. You're an awesome artist, Clary," complimented Jace as he picked up her first colour drawing of him. It was finished, but still didn't look quite right to her yet. Without Clary noticing, Jace picked up a colour pencil from the desk and did something to her drawing. Once he held it up, it looked more like the arrogant Jace everyone knew.

"Thanks," Clary muttered, still standing there with her arms crossed.

"I just want to know," said Jace as he closed in on her, "what do you think of me? Honestly." Clary stepped back, and instantly wanted to get away from Jace as he caged her in, his arms by both sides of her head. Her heart started to race and her head started to swirl. She loved Jace, but was she _in _love with him? A part of her mind said to attempt to run, another part said for her to listen to what else he had to say.

"I-"

"The truth, Clarissa." She squirmed at the use of her full name. It sounded so old, and it mostly sounded like a hiss with all the 'S's in it.

"I- I don't know, Jace. You're nice and all but- what would you even want to do with a girl like me? In case you haven't noticed, I've got scars. Not just physical ones, emotional ones. My father left my mom and I, I only get an education because my mother works as a teacher, and only get to see her during school since she works at night as well. I've practically got no family, Jace. Why are you so interested in me?" That heartbreaking speech just made Jace's stone heart melt.

"If I knew the answer to that, Clarissa," she shivered, and he grinned. "I'd have told you right away. Hearing about this- it hurts me inside. I may not show it, but it's true. I've got my reputation to keep, and you have yet to build one. I know there's a stronger you in there, just embrace it. You may look like a small girl on the outside, but I can see through your eyes that you are so much more. I don't know how long I can go on just talking about you, but I know that it'll be long enough for you to believe me when I say that I'm in love with you. When I heard you sing that song, I knew you were stronger than you looked. Every time I hear you say you've been bullied, I can somehow feel it as well. I use to be bullied, but I got over it. You can as well. Don't just think you're you, Clarissa. Think of yourself more than that. You're you, but with talents that nobody else has. You've got the looks for it, you just don't see it. I know that you're someone strong, probably someone stronger than me to break down like this; but, I've held it in for too long. Just tell me what you think of me now. I'm not being the egotistical Jace. That's just the reputation I have. But now that you see me, who do you think I am?" Their lips were so close to kissing, but Clary kept her head down.

"Jace, I- I know that you know that I love you, but even if I try, I'll still be the nobody that everyone sees. Give me some time. If you mean what you say when you say 'I'm in love you', then you'll wait for me. At the start of school, come back to me, okay?" Jace gives a smile.

"As long as you give me an answer in the end." His right hand slowly lifts up her chin, lightly brushing his lips with hers. Since Clary was as still as a statue, he kissed her. It wasn't anything tension worthy, but it was enough to make anyone seem like they're dating. Clary slowly kissed back, matching her lips with his. Something inside of her ignited, and she knew that there was something going on between her and Jace, she just had to think it through.

"Thank you, Jace," she whispered as their foreheads touched.

"For what?" he almost laughed.

"That was my first kiss," she admitted shyly, resisting the temptation to meet his eyes.

"Don't hold onto it. There will be many more with that beautiful face of yours." This time, Clary really did look into his eyes. She blushed an a smile played across her lips. "I'll see you at school," he promised, letting go of her hands and walking away. Clary watched intently as his golden body went out of view from the window. And there goes another 2 months without seeing that wonderful face of his.


	5. Everybody Changes

**TIME LAPSING! **

**_THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!_**

* * *

One day (such a nice beginning), Clary had gone out for the first time in years, shopping with her mother. She bought clothes n her own since she had the scars and she never wanted her mother to find out. But that day, she did. Ever since then, Jocelyn had been phoning the school telling them to control the students into bullying. She even made Clary take pictures to prove her point. And that day of shopping, after she found out, her mother took her to buy badass clothes. Black, leather, studs, and makeup. Damn. That was her only word.

"Honey!" Now, it was the start of school and Clary had been picking her senior year outfit. "Hurry up!" Believe it or not, Clary had a motorcycle. She 'embraced' herself just as Jace did, bringing out that inner strength and turning it into something new. Her mother was proud of her. She was the one who made her get that blonde streak in her hair, she was the one who made her wear badass clothes, and she was also the one who bought that motorcycle just as a senior year present. Clary wasn't sure why her mother was being so nice and generous but she like it. The only thing she was worried about now was how much everything had cost.

"Okay! I'll be down in a minute!" Clary grabbed her black backpack with golden spike studs and brought it to her full length mirror. Yes, she was changed. She was forced to now wear a bra as she had 'developed' over the summer, and had on a tight red tank under another tight leather jacket with golden squares along the shoulders. She wore tight black ripped skinny jeans and a pair of boots with spikes along the heel. Her face had changed the most. Her mother taught her how to put on makeup and make it look natural and had the shocking blonde streak in her hair.

Once she reached the kitchen, her mother squealed in excitement.

"You're going to have a _great_ senior year. Just keep your head high and don't let anyone get in your way. But still, be polite and the nice daughter I know. I don't want to loose her through all that red and black." Clary just laughed. She finally had a bright smile and hugged her mother tight. She was gone first, then a while later, Clary had finished her breakfast bar and headed out the door, helmet under her arm.

Opening the garage door, she put her helmet on and pushed the bike out. Once she was on the driveway, she closed the door and got her skinny legs over the seat. The engine revved and for once in her life, she wasn't afraid. She felt strong and determined to start the school year.

Everyone had gone to school early so she barely saw anyone on the way to school. She drove through the school parking lot and received a multiple of stares. Her bike took up a whole space, but that was what everyone did if they had a bike. As she stood up and took her helmet off, a couple of gasps were heard in the background. She quickly ran a hair through her hair, letting her parting make her hair naturally fall on its own. This is what guys saw in slow-motion.

Just as she was about to grab her schoolbag from the compartment under her seat, she heard someone call her.

"Clarissa?" Again, she winced at her full name, but softened as she saw who it was.

"Hey, Jace." Jace was scrutinizing every part of her. His eyes stopped at her breasts. She rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, my face is up here." A couple of his friends snickered behind him.

"Are you new?" One of them asked. Clary recognized that voice as one of the voices that called her names when she got beat up against brick walls. Clary gave an emotionless laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you who I was; but, to give you a hint," she stopped for a moment, pulling her hair to one side, showing her neck that had a large scar going down it. "you're the one who gave me this." Quickly, she let her hair fall back as she got her bag out of her seat and swung it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you around." Clary forced a smile and brushed past the shocked group that watched her ass as she walked away.

As she walked through the front doors, many people had already moved in to their assigned lockers. Everyone stared at her as she made her way through the first half of the corridor. After she came out of the office with a piece of paper in her hands, she stared at it, trying to figure out where her locker was, then suddenly, bumped into someone, followed by a clattering of binders on the floor.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" the girl practically screamed as she picked up the binders from the floor. Clary bent down to help.

"Sorry, Izzy. I was just trying to find my locker," she explained.

"Hey…" the now calm girl stared at her shoes. "I know that voice, but it doesn't go with those awesome boots." Slowly, her head tilted up. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! CCLLLARRRRYYYY!" Izzy jumped and screamed, gaining attention from everyone around the hallway. Instantly, she heard people whispering,

"Isn't that Fray? You know, that Art Geek?" Clary scoffed to herself as she heard the comments float around.

"You're so… _different_. I mean, not _bad_ different but_, hot_ different! Jace can't resist you now!" Now, Clary laughed.

"I haven't talked to him yet, stop trying. Remember, we had a deal. You could play matchmaker until senior year. It's _senior year_!"

"Oh, fine. But, you're going to regret _rejecting_ Jace Wayland." She made that loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's still going after you, you know. You're the only girl he's ever paid so much attention to. He's waited for 3 whole months!" Again, louder so everyone could hear.

"Izzy, shut up, please. I may look different, but I still don't like the attention. It was my mom's idea after seeing the scars." Isabelle's mouth dropped.

"She knows! That's why she let you do all this?!"

"No, she _forced_ me to. Do you really think I like wearing shoes with heels? I'm not a fan for tight clothes either."

"Well, you should be," said a voice. Clary turned to her right and spotted the golden faced Jace.

"Give me another compliment like that and I'll get the ducks." Jace actually turned pale.

"Have you thought about it? Clearly, you did, actually. Just about that other part." Isabelle looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm just gonna get to my locker now." She excused herself and speed walked away.

"Jace, I hate the attention," Clary's face instantly went down as she admitted that. It was her mindset to think that when people stared, they were about to bully her.

"I can tell. Don't worry about it. Trust me, it's no big deal."

"For you," she muttered.

"You still haven't given me an answer. You said you haven't talked to me yet, so talk now before my senior year gets in the way." Then he muttered, "not that it already is, _but_ just answer me."

"I-" Clary stopped herself before she said something she didn't mean. Jace looked impatient, but Clary had thought this through, and now she was telling him everything she had going on through her mind for the summer. "I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep." Jace immediately knew she was was trying to let him down easily.

"Clarissa, just stop. I already know what you're gonna say. I won't bother you anymore." With his head dipped down, he walked away. He was three metres away from him before she called back,

"You didn't let me finish," she said calmly, then repeated herself. "I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep, so I won't break this one." She paused there, letting the dull gold gain back its glow. He slowly spun on the heel and balls of his feet and looked at Clary in the eyes. "Jace, I love you too."

The word 'too' just made everyone gasp, making everyone know that he had said it to her before.

"You made me wait a whole summer for that?"

"What? Did you want me to sneak into your house, pin you to a wall, and give you a whole speech about how much I love you like you did? Or did you want me to serenade you?" A couple of students around snickered.

"Well, I would prefer a serenade if _that_'s what you're implying," he said with his huge ego back.

"Screw it," sighed Clary, and she began to walk away, tucking the slip she still had in her hand, now in her side pocket, now imprinted into her brain.

"Clarissa," Jace called, his dramatic voice getting to most of the school. Clary didn't stop. Her boot heels were the only thing that echoed throughout the school.

"Screw it, Goldie Locks!" She yelled back, her feet moving non-stop. She was going to be out of view within the least of 10 seconds.

"Art Freak." That made her stop mid-walk.

"Excuse me?" she said slowly, turning around.

"Well, you did just call me a fictional _girl_ character, so why can't I call you a freak?" shrugged Jace, a playful smile spreading across to the corner of his lip.

"One reason that's good enough to top off all your comebacks." Clary slowly swallowed, the stinging pain getting stronger in her throat. "That's what people who _physically _beat me up, call me."

She was about through the doors of a pod that held many more classrooms but was stopped as a hand pulled her back and turned her around. As if practiced, she dropped her bag as a hand landed on her waist, her arms limp by her sides. The force was so strong, her lips smashed into Jace's who was grinning as they kissed. Clary couldn't help it. She kissed him back. A few gasps and cheers were heard from around them as they realized who _the_ Jace Wayland was making out with.

"Call me Clary, not Clarissa," said Clary as they pulled away.

"Jonathan," Jace compromised.


	6. NNOOO WE'RE NOT FINISHED

**NOOOO THE STORY ISN'T FINISHED! We'll update. We promise we will. JUST WAIT A BIT! HOMEWORK IS FIRST PRIORITY AT THIS POINT! NEED TO MAKE GOOD IMPRESSIONS TO TEACHERS!**


End file.
